Ashes
by Collective Memory
Summary: “Aizen-taicho, will you die with me?” the king of Hueco Mundo embraced the 5th Division captain tightly, brown met brown and they both smiled, when their lips collided the force was so intense, everything in that world including themselves turned to ash.


Collective Memory here once again, this story revolves around Aizen/Hinamori and takes place during the Arrancar war

Disclaimer-don't own Bleach never will

"Ah, this is unexpected…" the king of Hueco Mundo glowered down from his white throne to the bloodied shinigami before him. The wicked man smiled sincerely "it's been far too long Hinamori-kun" the auburn haired girl eyes blazed like fire, all admiration they once held for him abandoned, her once kind brown eyes where now crimson burning with rage.

"Hai, far too long Aizen-taicho…" his former title dripped like poison from his ex- lieutenant's lips, "You've grown splendidly…" Aizen Sosuke stared in content at his former pawn, this was not the naïve child he left behind so long ago- this woman wore 5th divisions captain haori, her eyes were crimson and her reiatsu frightening yet familiar no matter how different, her soul felt the same, this was Hinamori … the Arrancar Lord chuckled darkly "I've carved you beautifully Hinamori-kun"

The young woman didn't even flinch at her former captains cruel words, Hinamori just smiled- the first time since she's awoken- "Beautiful" in the blink of an eye the Arrancar was before Hinamori and grasped her shin to truly look at her, the moraless man stopped smiling "Momo you've changed." Aizen gazed at his former pawn- Hinamori's dark hair grew wildly down her back, her face grew more mature and held no fear, he wanted to break her.

Strong arms embraced the small girl, "Hinamori-kun why are you still alive? Before me none the less" the young captain rested her head on his shoulder "You burned me alive that day… I died all alone in a pool of my own blood; this one here is a ghost seeking vengeance… I despise you Aizen-taicho." The Lord of Hueco Mundo embraced her tighter "I saved your soul" he entwined their fingers "You left me behind...", "This conversation is meaningless, I have nothing to discuss to a remnant of my memory…"

The 5th division captain laughed gently "is that all I am Aizen-taicho? A fragment of your guilt?" the arrancar lord eyes darkened at her words his soft hands grew tight around her throat "Silly girl I have no such thing." Instantly Hinamori's reiatsu flared, coating her body in a scorching temperature yet Aizen's grasp never faltered it only tightened, daring her. After a while he released her satisfied with her actions, he smiled "your reiatsu is impressive if I had been any weaker you would of burned me alive."

The 5th division unsheathed her soul slayer and pointed it at him "embracing death together, that's all I want Sosuke." Aizen's face was unreadable "I cannot give you such, Momo" he whispered, the crimson eyed girl grinned insanely "I'm not asking, I'm taking" Hinamori closed her eyes gathering the reiatsu all around her, then she snapped her crimson eyes open that blazed like fire releasing all the collected reaitsu all at once burning all that around them instantly "Rise from the Ashes, Bankai!"

The black sky glared at the blazing sight below it, hovering behind Hinamori was her bankai, Aizen awed at her final release "A phoenix, how fitting Hinamori-kun" all the flames gathered, transforming into the grand sight before his eyes, the wings stretched out all the way to the other side of the hollow world, shedding light of Hueco Mundo. "it seemed the spirit of the Sokyoku resided in my soul…" The arrancar lord smiled "so it seems." Aizen released his soul slayer Kyoka Suigetsu, "Bankai"

Destroying the rest of everything around them, darkness and light collided and everything went white, suddenly time stopped creating a path for them, "Aizen-taicho, will you die with me?" the king of Hueco Mundo embraced the 5th Division captain tightly, brown met brown and they both smiled, when their lips collided the force was so intense, everything in that world including themselves turned to ash.

_Fin_

Perfect way 2 end the story no? lol I liked this story because there isn't nearly enough Aizenmori, well tell me ur thoughts and review , Thank You Collective Memory


End file.
